1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a packaging container and, more particularly, to a packaging container capable of accommodating not only a slab-like document stack but also a cubic article intended for express delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional packaging container 1 includes a front face 11, a back face 12 and a plurality of folding lines 2. A first folding line 21 is located between the front face 11 and the back face 12. The packaging container 1 further includes two side-enclosing portions 111 on two sides of the front face 11. A second folding line 22 is located between the front face 11 and one side-enclosing portion 111, and a third folding line 23 is located between the front face 11 and another side-enclosing portion 111. The packaging container 1 further includes a tongue plate 112 on another side thereof. A fourth folding line 24 is located between the front face 11 and the tongue plate 112. The tongue plate 112 includes a tear-off strip 113 and a pasting portion 114. The tear-off strip 113 includes two tearing lines 1131 on two sides thereof.
Referring to FIG. 2, during folding of the conventional packaging container 1, the side-enclosing portions 111 are folded inwards along the second folding line 22 and the third folding line 23 until the side-enclosing portions 111 lie on the front face 11. Then, each side-enclosing portion 111 is coated with an adhesive. Next, the back face 12 is folded upwards along the first folding line 21 until the back face 12 lies on the front face 11 and the side-enclosing portions 111. Through the adhesive, two sides of the back face 12 can be stuck to the side-enclosing portions 111, thus forming a bag. The packaging container 1 can now be used to accommodate documents or articles for delivery after folding the tongue plate 112 along the fourth folding line 24. When the tongue plate 112 is folded, the pasting portion 114 may be stuck to the back face 12 to enclose the packaging container 1. When a recipient receives the packaging container 1, the recipient may tear off the tear-off strip 113 along the tearing lines 1131 and take out the documents or articles contained in the packaging container 1.
However, the packaging container 1 is only suitable for accommodating paper documents or slab-like articles rather than cubic articles. To accommodate such a cubic article, a carton is required. Referring to FIG. 3, a cardboard may be folded according to a plurality of folding lines 31 to form a carton 3 having a receiving room 32. After an article is received in the receiving room 32, two side plates 33 are folded over the receiving room 32, and a top plate 34 is folded over to enclose the receiving room 32 while inserting a tongue plate 35 into the receiving room 32. Finally, each edge of the carton 3 is wrapped with tape to complete the packaging of the article.
Although the conventional carton 3 is able to accommodate a cubic article for delivery, two materials (cardboard and tape) are needed. As a result, cost is raised, and more storage space is required for accommodating the materials. Therefore, it is desired to improve the conventional packaging container.